The present invention relates to a nutritional composition which comprises synergistic functional carbohydrates for prevention or treatment of infection by pathogenic bacteria and/or promoting gut flora balance and health; a method of production of the composition; and a method of treatment of infection by pathogenic bacteria and/or promoting gut flora balance and health which comprises administering an effective amount of the composition.
It has been suggested that there are health benefits associated with growth of bifidobacteria populations in the gut. These benefits include increased defense against pathogenic bacteria, stimulation of the immune system, and health benefits relating to the production of short chain fatty acids (SCFAs), as well as less abdominal sensation. All of these influence gut flora balance and gut health.
It is well known that infection by pathogenic bacteria can be detrimental to health. Examples of these bacteria include Clostridium perfringens, C. difficile, Salmonella and other enteropathogens.
In the past, infection by these harmful bacteria has been allowed to proceed until it must be treated by antibiotics. The antibiotics have a good effect on harmful bacteria. However, they suffer from the problem that they also kill populations of intestinal bacteria that are not harmful and that aid digestion of food. These bacterial populations are often referred to as “friendly.”
Therefore, a need exists for a composition that is capable of preventing or combating infection by pathogenic bacteria, increasing defense against pathogenic bacteria, stimulating the immune system, and/or increasing short chain fatty acid production, all of which lead to promotion of gut flora balance and health.
The present invention addresses the problems set out above.